Soirée Madeleine de Proust
by The Daemon
Summary: Soirée poésie/fable à thème libre que les membres ont proposés. Toute poésie/fable accepté. Atelier du 19/01/2018


**Soirée « Madeleine de Proust » du 19/01/2018**

 **Notes d'auteur :** Ces textes ont été écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur notre Discord YaoiFr que vous pouvez rejoindre à tout moment discord . gg / mH2qANX (en enlevant les espaces)

Ils peuvent faire partie d'un Fandom ou pas, il peut y avoir des couploes ou pas. Cela dépend de l'atelier en question et de nos envies d'écriture.

 **Mot pioché :** Bagage Cabine

Le temps s'arrête suspendu,

Regarder autour de soi d'un air perdu,

Etre au milieu d'un hall de gare,

Se diriger partout et en même temps nul part.

Tenir son bagage d'une main hésitante,

Courir pour prendre la rame suivante,

Se faire tout petit dans une cabine,

Ranger son bagage et sortir une mine.

Observer, de sa cabine, les gens,

Etre amusé de leurs mouvements,

Sortir de sous son siège son bagage,

Suivre une direction comme les rois mages.

Terrorisé et en attente,

Faire la queue, arriver haletante,

Garder son bagage cabine avec soi,

Prendre l'avion pour la première fois.

* * *

 **Thème pioché :** Mythologie Grecque, Nordique ou Egyptienne

Un souffle entraîne tes cheveux,

Et par enchantement tu ouvres les yeux,

Le soleil t'éblouis alors,

Et tu repenses à la Mort.

Hadès t'a accueilli,

Avec son cerbère Fluffy,

Tu as réussi à t'enfuir,

Mais tu as à nouveau fini par mourir.

Anubis t'a alors embaumé,

Enserré, enveloppé, tu l'étais,

Tu as à nouveau réussi à t'enfuir,

Pour une nouvelle fois mourir.

Hel t'a fais entrer avec douceur,

Dans son navire existant avec malheur,

Pour la dernière fois tu as réussi à t'enfuir,

Et je t'ai fais à nouveau mourir.

Je t'ai alors attrapé de mes mains,

Alors que tu pleurais avec chagrin,

Ajouté dans une nouvelle ligne du temps,

J'ai détruis ta passion mon enfant.

* * *

 **Thème pioché :** A la façon des « Fleurs du Mal » de Baudelaire

Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux au vent,

Caché dans son grand manteau blanc,

Elle paraissait si innocente,

Si pure, si belle et pourtant violente.

Beaucoup avait peur d'elle,

De son travail, de sa droiture,

Se baladant partout au gré de ses ailes,

Ou observant, assise sur un mur.

Elle était si belle en venant me chercher,

Je la suppliais pourtant que je voulais rester,

Un petit sourire sur son visage cristallin,

Vibrant était son rire enfantin.

Personne n'est plus belle qu'elle,

Tout le temps présente, même à Noël,

Faisant son travail sans discontinuer,

S'arrêtant à peine pour respirer.

Elle était si belle quand elle les a accompagnés,

J'étais enfin rejoins par ma famille,

Vivant dans un paradis au goût vanille,

Et enfin je regardais la Mort s'en aller.

* * *

 **Thème pioché :** Fable style La Fontaine

 **L'âne et le chihuahua**

L'âne se baladait dans son champ, s'étirant sous le soleil brûlant. Il avait été élu récemment par des moutons très charmant. Il regardait au delà de son territoire, pour une bouchée d'herbe fraîche et encore plus de gloire.

Il partit alors à l'aventure seulement accompagné de son ami moineau, il passa de nombreux champs avant d'arriver dans une ville d'Orient.

Alors qu'il regardait haineusement, cette ville prenant ses champs, il entendit un cri sous ses sabots d'un très petit chiot.

« Fais attention, âne battée, ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis ?

Qui que tu sois, petit chien, tu ne seras jamais aussi important que moi.

Je suis le dirigeant de cette ville, tu me dois le respect !

Je suis plus grand que toi, le seul respect que je dois est à moi !

Si tu le prend comme ça je détruirais tes champs !

Et moi ta ville sale petit enfant ! »

L'âne en colère envoya son ami moineau demander aux moutons de se présenter sur le champs dans cette ville d'Orient.

Le chihuahua, car c'en était un, ordonna à un garde qui passait par là de ramener une armée pour lui faire rabattre son caquet.

Ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant des jours, sans savoir qu'à côté, le moineau et le garde riaient de leur joutes.

Alors que l'âne tentait de l'écraser et que le chihuahua essayait de le mordre, les moutons quant à eux gambadaient gaiement dans les champs verdoyants.

Après des jours et des nuits de cris et de fracas, les rapaces passant par là leur fit cesser leurs escarmouches en leur demandant où était leur peuple.

Le peuple du chihuahua et celui de l'âne faisait la fête entre eux, en voyant ces deux idiots s'entre déchirer la peau. Les moutons de chaque côté avaient en effet décidé de réélire un dirigeant qui ne soit ni moche ni méchant.

Ainsi quand deux idiots s'embrouillent entre eux, laisser les faire et destituer les pour mettre à leur place un peu de liberté, d'égalité et de fraternité.

* * *

 **Thème pioché :** Sous l'océan

Des poissons de toutes les couleurs,

Passaient sous mes yeux émerveillés,

De moi ils n'avaient pas peur,

Pourtant ils auraient dû être terrorisés.

De par un coup de nageoire rapide,

Je me rapprochais d'eux,

Observant silencieusement et d'un œil candide,

Le repas, qui à moi s'offrait, copieux.

J'avançais encore,

Me retrouvant sans trop savoir comment,

Au dessus d'un gouffre noir comme la mort,

Tellement glauque et effrayant.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains,

Je descendais dans ce lointain,

Voyant une forme serpentine,

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans mon corps androgyne.

Deux yeux me foudroyaient du regard,

Figé devant eux, ma vision s'effaçant,

Je fus frôlé par un souffle glaçant,

Et je ne saurais ce qui m'étais arrivé que plus tard.

Je me réveilla dans une grotte,

Enserré dans des bobines fortes,

Je levais mes yeux vers lui,

De son corps je faisais fi.

Pourtant mon regard s'échappa vers lui,

Regardant avec étonnement,

Son corps luisant dans la nuit,

A lui, Jormungand.

Vivant à ses côtés,

Pour le reste de mon éternité,

Je découvris avec contentement,

Les richesses et merveilles de l'océan.


End file.
